Dragon's Demon
by GilandThatz
Summary: Rune absorbed Varawoo, Rath absorbed too many to count, but Thatz has not. Feeling left out from growing stronger, he does what anyone would do. Seek it. Unfortunely, he's led to...Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Knights: Dragon's Demon

GT: Hello, this is my first ever fic so don't judge me on this one.

Rune: Now who would do that?

Rath: Can I do the disclaimer?

GT: No, Thatz can. Go Thatz!!!

Thatz: GilandThatz does not and will never own Dragon Knights. 

Rune: Some of us like that idea.

GT: Don't make me hurt ya!! Well, anyway hope ya like it.

Thatz had never been unable to sleep. It was one of his favorite pastimes but now other things were on his mind. He had never been envyess of anyone before and if he was he just took it(or tried to take it) for himself. But he couldn't take what they had, he had to get it himself. Thatz climbs out the window, carefully scaling the wall.

"Hey, where ya going?" Ringleys asks hovering around the Earth knight's head.

"On a mission," Thatz replies softly putting his feet on the ground.

"Can I come?" The small faerie asks, his eyes beginning to water.

"Sure," Thatz says as Ringleys shoots into the air and back inside the castle. Thatz leans against the wall, waiting for his newly aquired traveling compaion. After a while, Ringleys lands on Thatz's shoulder with a small bag hung over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I took so long. But I got caught." Ringleys says shyly as Zoma runs up to them. "He said he'll get everyone if we don't take him."

"Fine, let's get outta here before anyone else catches us." Thatz says as they all run off into the thick forest, not knowing that someone was watching them.

"What are you looking at, Raseleane? We have a big day tomorrow, come back to bed." Lykouleon says sleepily as his dark haired wife watches the trio run off.

"Hopefully, he finds what he's looking for." Raseleane say lying next to her husband.

"Huh?" Lykoulean asks as Raseleane cuddles near him.

GT: Man, the first chapter seemed longer in my notebook rather than the computer. Hopefully that doesn't change your opinion on my story though. It's going rather quickly but I think it'll slow down and pick you up to speed.

Rath: Me and Rune weren't even in that!

GT: Yeah, this story's all about Thatz. Didn't I tell you.

Rath: No.

Thatz: Yea! I'm the main character. I'm the main character.

GT: Please review.


	2. Village in the Forest

GT: Ridiculous as it may seem, it took me an hour to upload my first fic(the first chapter of this fic) and why is that?  
  
Garfackcy: Because you an idiot.  
  
GT: I'll sic my little sister on you little boy! Anyway, he's a little true on that part.  
  
Garfackcy: A little true! Your last pin name was wasted cuz ya couldn't figure out how to use that manager thingy and you do know how to use it but you'll end up forgetting in the morning cuz you're a moronic human.  
  
GT: Shuddup and do the disclaimer, Garfield!  
  
Garfackcy: GilandThatz doesn't own Dragon Knights.  
  
Chapter 2: The Village in the Forest.  
  
"I'm tried," Zoma whines sitting next to Thatz, who engulfs a sub, " and the cow is eating all the food." Thatz glares at the small yokai handing him a half a sub.  
  
"When we get to town, we'll rest." Thatz says with a determined look on his face, right before a loud rumble comes from his stomach. "Let's hurry up!" Ringleys's eye twitches as he and Zoma sweatdrop.  
  
"I shoulda' stayed at the castle with Cesia," Zoma says as they hike up a hill to a convienly located village.  
  
"Food!" Thatz shouts hungrily running to an Inn. Ringleys and Zoma catch up to the knight, who has already started eating.  
  
"It's like they were waiting for him," Zoma says as Ringleys nods and they both sit down at the table.  
  
"What brings you here?" The blond waitress asks setting down cups for the three travelers.  
  
"I'm looking for a really strong demon or any demon for that matter," Thatz answers gobbling up food. Zoma stare at him thinking of how much he just sounded like Rath and wondering what kind of mission he was on.  
  
"Really? You don't say?" The waitress says looking of at a man in the corner booth across the room. Thatz looks over in the direction noticing the person staring right at them. Right at that moment doors open and a dark-haired, forgetful, kinda clueless human walks in followed by three small faeries.(Do ya have any guesses on who might it be?)  
  
"Hello," the guy says sitting next to Thatz. Thatz sweatdrops as the guy starts eating the food at their table.  
  
"Uh...that's my food!" Thatz shouts standing up.  
  
"I'll pay for it..when I get the money but I'm really hungry right now." The guy says as Thatz stares at the amazing human duplicate of Rath sitting next to him.  
  
"Who are you? Rath?" Zoma asks as the guy looks at him and smiles.  
  
"No, I'm Nohiro and these are Miyabi, Shian, and Hanakusuku. Who are you?" Nohiro asks with a smile.  
  
"I'm Thatz and these are Zoma and Ringleys." Thatz answers as Nohiro studies Ringleys . Zoma notices the guy in the booth stand up and walk towards them.  
  
"Two humans, four faeries, and a demon, traveling together. What an interesting group." The person hisses revealing Fedelta.  
  
"It's you...Fonzie!" Thatz shouts as the fire demon glares at him.  
  
"I'm Fedelta, I guess I'll have to teach you that." the fire demon snaps as Thatz charges at him with his sword in hand.  
  
"I'm always willing to learn!" Thatz shouts as he jumps in the air, hoping to land sword first.  
  
GT: That was great! Fonzie rocks!  
  
Fedelta: My name is Fedelta.  
  
GT: My little sis calls him Fonzie so I decided I should use that.  
  
GT: I'm also currently thinking of my next fic, which will be about my two favorite demons: Gil and Bierrez and I think I'm going to do a past fic on Nadil and Lykoulean. Please review. ^_^ 


	3. Earth and Fire

GT: I finally figured out how to do that document thingy so now I can upload faster. Which is good cuz that means I can update my fic faster. And now Gil(my love) will do the disclaimer.  
  
Gil: GT does not own Dragon Knights but she does wish she owned me.  
  
GT: On with the show. ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Earth and Fire  
  
Fedelta swiftly moves out of his way, quickly countering with a blast to the back, point back. Thatz's sword snaps under pressure and he hits the ground knocked out. "Thatz!" Ringleys shouts flying over to the fallen knight.  
  
"You have to be ashamed of yourself, a demon traveling and siding with our enemies." Fedelta hisses approaching Zoma and Nohiro, who are cornered.  
  
"Thatz! You need to wake up! Zoma and Nohiro are in danger! Faeries are in danger!" Ringleys cries slightly moving Thatz's head.  
  
"Ringleys?" Thatz asks groggily, slowly getting up. His eyes adjust to the leveled Inn. The waitress watching the one-sided battle.  
  
"Fedelta! Why haven't you beat the knights before? They seem like pushovers!" The waitress asks proving that she truly was a demon.  
  
"Only this one is a pushover, the others are much harder. But after I destroy this one, it'll be simple." Fedelta says to the demoness as he raises a sword.  
  
"I'm not the only pushover," Thatz says as his sword cuts through the demoness and then through the fire demon.  
  
"You think that'll kill me, human." Fedelta says as his sword goes through the Earth knight's chest.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Lord Lykoulean, there appears to be a disturbance in a nearby village. Do you want me to send some officers to take a look around?" Tetheus asks standing in front of Raseleane and Lykoulean as they sat in the garden.  
  
"Is it an immediate danger?" Raseleane asks the black dragon officer.  
  
"It appears so, the entire village is leveled and we don't have any knowledge to what is happening." Tetheus replies as Lykoulean nods silently and Tetheus leaves.  
  
"Immediate danger? Raseleane, are you hiding something?" Lykoulean asks as Raseleane looks up to him and smiles. "You never tell me anything good do you?"  
  
"There's a demon attacking the nearby village. We have to go, just don't tell Rath." A light-haired officer says to another as they run down the hall to where all the other dragon officers are.  
  
"Really? Fire, let's go fight a demon." Rath says hiding behind a column as they run off into the forest. *Master, is this really okay?*   
  
"Fire, why are you asking a question to which you already know the answer to?" Cesia asks as the two stop and look beside them.  
  
"Why are you here?" Rath asks the wind sorceress as they stand at the foot of the hill.  
  
"Zoma is missing and if he's where the demon is he could be in trouble." Cesia explains as Rath rolls his eyes.  
  
"You can come, just don't get in my way. I don't want you to get hurt or caught, do you understand?" Rath says, Cesia nods taking Fire so he won't get in the Fire Knight's way. The trio climb the hill to the blank battlefield. Someone lays in the middle completely blood soaked. Zoma and a guy that could pass as Rath's twin brother stand up.  
  
"Zoma! Are you alright?!" Cesia asks running to the small demon that's covered in mud and dirt. Cesia hugs him then stands to look at the human.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nohiro. Who are you?" Nohiro asks as Cesia studies him.  
  
"I'm Cesia, Rath you better come and see this guy!" She shouts as Nohiro gets a headache at the sound of the knight's name.  
  
"No! You better come see this guy!" Ringleys shouts quickly flying past her head diverting her attention to the person in the middle of the battlefield. Rath kneels down next to the fallen warrior, who appears to be dead. The Dragon officers climb into the battlefield following Tetheus and Ruwalk, the only remaining of their inner circle.  
  
"Rath! Cesia! What are you doing here?" Ruwalk shouts as the light-haired officer who talked about the whole thing seems to stop in his tracks. Ruwalk notices the fallen warrior, Zoma, four faeries, and the other Rath. "Um? What happened?"  
  
"Thatz was on an important mission to find a demon for some reason and we found a demon, unfortunely it was Fedelta. And well, they fought and Thatz got really hurt." Zoma explains as Ringleys looks down at the warrior.  
  
GT: Who won the battle? Did Thatz finish his mission? Will Zoma ever get to eat? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter of Dragon's Demon.  
  
Nohiro: Why am I always being called the other Rath?  
  
GT: Have ya looked in the mirror lately? 


	4. Backfire

GT: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was playin' Kingdom Hearts from the time I got home from school until eleven o' clock at night. But now I'm back!! And ready to write. And this part of the story will no sense at all if ya haven't read the 11th book of DK so if ya haven't go and read it and then come back.  
  
Garfacky: Yeah, right. Alls you want to do is play that damn game!  
  
GT: Are ya forgetin' my lil sister?  
  
Garfacky: I'll do the disclaimer again if you don't get her.  
  
GT: Yea!!!!! ^___^  
  
Garfacky: GilandThatz does not own Dragon Knights.  
  
Chapter 4: Backfire  
  
Thatz woke up in the dragon castle, his chest burning from beneath his skin for some unknown reason. And all he could remember was getting by Fedelta. "What happened?" He asks himself standing up. A sharp pain went through his body, making it unbearable to even think about standing, let alone walking.  
  
Thatz sinks back into the comfortable confides of his bed. (It hurts,) he thinks to himself as even breathing in had started to hurt. He held himself as he curled into a tight ball in his bed. "H-h-h-help!!" He screams in pain as his whole world blacks out.   
  
The screaming dies down as Thatz begins to stand up, the pain was now bearable. Slightly smiling as he slowly opened his red Fedelta-like eyes and small pin-like fang teeth. He almost glided out of the room, out to the darkened hallway of the Dragon place. (The stupid Dragon can absorb demons. Funny, how he's dead now.) The fire demon thinks to himself, walking quietly down the hall.  
  
"Thatz? Is that you?" Someone asks from behind him, startling him and causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"Yes," he squeaks not facing the oncoming dragon.  
  
"You're awake. We were beginning to worry," the person says with a relived sigh as Thatz's eyes change into their normal color.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Queen Raseleane." He assures the Dragon Queen who smiled at the Earth Knight.  
  
"I just had a bad feelin' that's all," Raseleane says as Thatz walks closer to her. A sly smile growing on his face as he looked into her colorless eyes.  
  
"I'm alright. Now go back to sleep, Your Majesty. We're a going to be a big day tomorrow." Thatz says scooting away from the Queen who looks at him questioningly.  
  
"What do you mean? I came to find if you were all right, I thought I heard you scream." Raseleane says staring at the possessed Earth Knight. (If I was in my normal body, I would have killed her on the spot. But since I'm in him, she's getting off lucky.) Fedelta thought as he noticed the look on her face.  
  
"I didn't scream, it musta been your imagaintion." He assures her as he walks away, leaving her in the dark.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
He had been wandering the castle all night looking for Nadil's head but found nothing. And that Earth Knight was not giving out information. Fedalta had found it amazingly difficult to get a hold of any of his memories or thoughts. "Hey Thatz, how are you?" Someone asks, their voice climing in the fire demon's memory.  
  
He turns to see the purple-haired Fire Knight standing there with a smile on his face. Fire was perched on his shoulder. (Shyrendora's pet cat,) Fedelta thinks to himself staring right in the face of the person he hated. "I'm fine," he answers holding back the strong feeling to slide his hands around his neck and choke his breathe out of him.  
  
"I'm glad, now you can go with me to the Bartender that you always talked about." Gil states happily. Fedelta hated the clashing of feelings he was having in his new body and more now since he began to realize that he was surrounded by his mortal enemies.   
  
"Sure," he says with a stingy tone in his voice. Gil leads him out of the castle and to a human village. Walking into a bar with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, Thatz what's up?" A human thief asks sitting on a stool talking with his gang. Fedelta glares at the person his eyes flashing with a crimson glow. The person falls back, falling to the ground in shock.  
  
"Man, what's wrong?" Another asks kneeling down next to the fallen thief. "Hey Thatz, ain't ya goin' to say hi to your old friends?" Fedelta looks over at the other human thief anger growing within him as Thatz fought to the surface. Gil stops, looking questioningly at the Earth Knight as Thatz falls to the ground.  
  
"Is he all right?" Someone else asks as Gil walks over to him followed by Master who had spotted the two from when they came in.  
  
"Thatz? Are you okay?" Gil asks soothingly trying to help him up.  
  
"Don't touch me," he hisses moving away from him as Thatz returns in control. "Gil. Get Lykoulean tell him not to trust me, not anymore." Gil looks questioningly at the Earth Knight as Thatz looks up him, his once green eyes slowly changing red. Master and Gil take a step back as he is engulfed in the ever so familar black flames.  
  
They watch helplessly as the flames seperate to reveal Fedelta in all his glory. And the thing that was on everyones mind was "Where the hell did Thatz go?" Gil stares angrily at one of the people he had hated for the longest time. "Where's Thatz?" Gil asks angrily taking at his sword. Fedelta smiles turning to Thatz and then returning back to his regualar form.  
  
"Surprising, isn't it?" Fedelta chuckles taking out the Earth sword. He lunges it at Gil but a sword blocks his path. He turns to see Master standing with a sword in his hands.  
  
"Not really, this can happen when a Dragon absorbs a stubborn but strong demon. But sooner or later, that demon's going to disappear and the dragon will take control again." Master states sliding his sword against Fedelta's cheek. "Make it easier on yourself and stop what you're doing right now, before you get hurt." All the thieves and Gil stare, in shock, at Master as he steps in between Gil and Fedelta.  
  
Fedelta glares at him as he slashes Master across the chest. "Stupid human, I won't give myself to die." He snares as notices that Gil is not in front of him but behind him.  
  
"I don't want to hurt my friend, so stop it." Gil says as Master smacks Fedelta with the handle of his sword.   
  
"Hurry up, I have something that will stop this." Master says as everyone stares at him.  
  
"You have something for everything, don't ya." A thief says as Gil carries Fedelta in the back room. After awhile, Gil and Thatz walk out of the back room followed shortly my Master.  
  
"Don't worry he won't cause anymore trouble. And I think that Lord Lykoulean will be needing you shortly so we all need you in the right mind." Master says as Thatz gets a guilty look on his face.  
  
"While we're here, can we something to eat?" Thatz asks as Gil and Master sweatdrop.  
  
-End-  
  
Garfacky: That ending sucked!!  
  
GT: I ain't so good at begnnings and endings. It really hard for me! ;_;  
  
Gil: Don't worry, it was really good.  
  
GT: You think so.   
  
Garfacky: He's just saying that so you won't sic your sister on him.  
  
Gil:...  
  
GT: Too bad, ya couldn't your mouth shut to save yourself.*pulls a lever and all you can hear is screams*  
  
Gil: Your sister has velicoraptors?  
  
GT: Only when she wants to. Anyway, please review. ^_^ *Tackles Gil and snuggles him to half-death* 


End file.
